


Fight for your right to cuddle

by Itsquiettime



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Disney, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are grown men.  We can figure this out without murdering each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for your right to cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently returned from a Disney vacation and while I was there, I had quite a few fic ideas pop into my head. These are really fun to write and hopefully they will be coming out every other day excluding the weekend. That means expect one fic every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. (This is for the small fics I do. This does not include Thorns and Needles or The Bells. Those come out when I can get them edited and polished.) 
> 
> So yeah, there is a schedule for you guys so you know approximately when a new fic will be coming from me! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a comment if you have any questions about the new schedule!

The three men had arrived in Disney World earlier that morning and after checking in and finding their room, they were almost ready to start exploring one of the parks.  There was only one tiny problem concerning their room: There were two small beds. 

“We are grown men.  We can figure this out without murdering each other.” 

“Guys-“ 

“There’s nothing to figure out.  My bed is bigger, so he sleeps with me.” 

“That bed is NOT bigger than mine, Mark.  They’re the exact same size.” 

“Guys-“ 

“It has _got_ to be a full inch bigger than yours.  The blankets don’t even hang as far down.” 

“Or maybe you’re just losing your mind.  They’re the same size, I’m thinner. Jack sleeps with me.” 

“He sleeps- 

“I’m sleeping on the floor.” 

Both Danny and Mark turn to look at Jack who stood between the two beds with his arms crossed. Glaring at the two of them, he plopped down in the floor between the beds and patted the ground. “Here is where I shall lay my head.” 

Mark sighed and looked up at the ceiling, willing himself to have patience.  “Jack, you are not sleeping on the floor.” 

“Yeah,” Danny cut in, “You’re sleeping with me.” 

Mark whipped his head back to look at Danny. “He’s not-“ 

The two men heard a thunk and looked back over to Jack to see him sprawled in the floor between the beds, feigning sleep. 

Mark sighed in defeat. “Fine _.  Fine_.  He can sleep with you.  I’ll be lonely for tonight, but tomorrow night he’s mine.” 

Danny did a small dance of victory before lifting Jack off of the floor and throwing him on their bed. He then jumped atop Jack and the two rolled around and giggled together while Mark rolled his eyes and continued to unpack. 

Disney World was a magical place and Jack was truly enjoying himself.  He went on as many rides as he possibly could, ate so much good food he thought he would explode, watched as fireworks lit up the sky, and even stopped to watch a parade as it floated past.

Mark and Danny, having been to the park before, trailed behind him and watched him skip around in happiness.  They shared a smile, enamored by their bright, bouncing leprechaun. 

Jack stopped at a station to take a photo with none other than the Mouse himself near the end of the day. They waited in line for what seemed like forever before actually getting to the front. 

Jack stood between his two partners, holding their hands and hopping in place.  They were next in line and Mark already had his phone at the ready to take photos. 

When the little girl that held the character’s attention moved on, Jack sprung forward and wrapped his arms around the surprised mouse who patted his back after regaining their bearings. 

Laughing, Jack whirled around to face Mark and Danny who held up their phones to take photos. After catching a quick photo, the two of them sprinted up to take a photo with the four of them together.

As they walked away from the character spot, Jack flipped through Mark’s photos, deciding that the photo of the four of them was his favorite.  He was hugging Mickey, Danny was hugging him, and Mark was on Mickey’s other side, seemingly holding him up.  

Mark laughed when Jack mentioned it and said “Well, the poor guy was struggling to hold you two together.” 

As the sun set on their first day, the three went back to the hotel room to prepare for the next park and the next adventure. 

After showers were had, teeth were brushed, and pajamas were found in the sea of suitcases, the three settled in to sleep. 

Silence reigned for a while until Mark could hear Danny’s soft snores and Jack’s quiet mumbles.  He found it adorable that both of them made noise in their sleep, but found it distressing that those noises weren't closer to him. 

He tried to sleep himself but was kept awake for reasons unknown.  He tossed, turned, and re-positioned himself but no matter how he tried, he could not drift into sleep. 

Eventually, he had enough and dragged himself out of bed.  He grabbed the pillow he had been using and tossed it behind Jack’s head on their bed.  

He shoved the two of them over before climbing in and squeezing himself behind Jack. 

He hadn’t realized he woke them up until Danny spoke, “Mark, what are you doing?” 

Mark went quiet and still for a moment.  He could feel the blush creep across his cheeks and his eyes darted from one sleepy face to the other.  Eventually, his confession tumbled out, “I can’t sleep without you guys.” 

Jack smiled softly and Danny chuckled.  Jack wiggled a bit until he was pressed comfortably against Mark’s chest and Danny reached out to play with Mark’s hair.  Mark hummed happily before sinking into sleep with his two best friends and greatest loves. 

Only one bed would be used for the entire trip.


End file.
